It is Lovely Weather
by Raggon7
Summary: It is lovely weather for a sleigh ride and the young justice cast will find themselves in a carriage once or twice. Inspired by a story i read about a year ago. R&R PLEASE and rated T because I'm paranoid


A/N: This story idea came from this fanfiction story I read about a year ago during Christmas time. This is my own take. If this reminds anyone of the story from a year ago, can you send me the title or author because I forgot the name and would like to read the original. Thanks.

Happy Harbor: December 21, 2010

Happy Harbor was a beautiful winter wonderland. Main street was adorned with holly reefs and Christmas lights were strung through the streets. People were wishing each other Merry Christmas as they walked pass each other on the streets whether they knew each other or not. The streets were happy and merry with joy and glee. The snow sparkled in the cold air with the light from all the shops and Christmas lights.

It was Conner's first Christmas after his liberation and M'gann was taking him shopping for the team. It was already the third shop and Conner could not understand why it was so important to give each other gifts. The genomorphs in Cadmus taught him about the history and importance of Christmas, but he still couldn't understand why people put so much emphasis on this holiday.

"Conner, look!" M'gann pointed to an old-fashioned horse drawn carriage. There were two beautiful horses leading the carriage. The first one looked to be a young mare and had a beautiful, deep chestnut coat. She was a beautiful and elegant creature while the other horse, a deep brown stallion, spoke of majestic power and might. Light shined off it's dark chocolate coat and it lead the dark black carriage.

The carriage stopped in front of the young couple. Conner looked at the driver. He seemed very familiar. There was something about his face but he couldn't place it. He wore an old pair of sunglasses and a top hat covered every tuff of hair. He was dressed in a black driving suit. "Would you two like a ride?"

M'gann quickly patted her purse for money and ended up dropping her shopping bags. The carriage driver just laughed, "There is no need to pay me. I do this just for the fun for it and to get these two beauties some exercise."He said affectionately to the two horses. M'gann blushed as Conner got in first and then helped her into the carriage along with all the gifts

For the first few minutes, there was just silence as the two immersed themselves in the surrounding scenery and enjoyed being together in the cart. "Thank you mister," M'gann broke the magic silence that had enveloped them, but a new kind of magic would soon begin.

"You're welcome," the carriage driver looked back at them. "You two remind me of an old story my grandpa told me."

"My grandpa had just come from Ireland and was settling in America. He didn't know a lot of people, just a few friends he had just met. He was a learned man and knew a good trade. He was a shoemaker but in reality he loved horses the most. Grandpa could ride any horse: small, large, calm and patient, and even the most ill tempered of them all. People was his problem. He wasn't really sure how to act. He was a new person in this foreign country and had to deal with his social awkwardness."

M'gann rest her face into Conner's shoulders as they listened to the young driver tell the story. "It was around Christmas time and they decided to head to this Christmas party in town. There was a young woman there. My grandpa said that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She had smooth pale skin, light brown hair that seemed that glistened in the sunlight, and the biggest smile in the whole world. My grandpa couldn't bring up the courage to say hello. It was simple coincidence that he bumped into her as she was leaving."

At the time, the driver had rode the horses out to the outskirts of the town where it was less loud and noisy. There was the coast on one side and the trees and a few houses and shops on the other. It was a quiet beauty. The snow was beginning to grow heavier and the skies grew darker and more ominous.

"There was mistletoe hung in the doorframe. People tell me that grandpa blushed crimson and couldn't get a single word out. Instead, the pretty lady just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and flashed him one of her smiles. In a daze, grandpa just stood there for a few moments and then he realized that she had already left. He rushed outside and took the nearest horse and followed the woman. He barely was able to see a thing through the snow. He rushed to where he last saw her around the bend of the road. When he got there, he could see she wasn't as good an equestrian as he was and couldn't control the horse with the heavy snow. Grandpa leapt off his horse and rushed to the out of control horse. He grabbed the reins and took control of the horse just as about she was about to fall."

By now the driver had made a full circle around town and back to where they began. "Alright, he's your stop."

Conner and M'gann got out of the carriage and thanked the driver.

"What happened to your grandpa?" asked M'gann.

"He would always say that he realized that he fell in love right then with her, America, and her again all at once. He felt that he would stay there forever with her," the driver smiled dreamily. "And then grandma would hit him and tell him why he always told that silly story about their old days."

A/N: Thanks. R&R Please


End file.
